Die Nacht
by Elbenstein
Summary: Die Nacht der Nächte, bevor der Chaoskrieg seinen eigenen Verlauf nimmt. Raistlin stattet Crysania einen Besuch ab ... Romantik pur!


**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren Raistlin und Crysania, sowie die Orte dieser Fanfictiongehören nicht mir, sondern zu den Romanen von Drachenlanze von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman.**

* * *

**

**Die Nacht**

„Für eine Nacht nehme ich die Krankheit von dir, doch wisse, wenn die Sonne am Horizont ihren Bahn beginnt, fällt der Zauber von dir", sagte der Dunkelelf Dalamar zu einer in schwarzen Roben gehüllte Gestalt.

„Ich danke dir für diesen letzten Gefallen von Freund zu Freund", erwiderte die Schwarze Robe mit sanfter Stimme.

Im nächsten Augenblick erhob der Dunkelelf in einer eleganten Geste seine Hand und sein Gegenüber verschwand im Dunkeln der Nacht.

Eine düstere Silhouette spazierte durch die Straßen der großen Stadt Palanthas. Der Wind wehte eine sanfte Brise vom Norden über das Meer in die kleinen engen Gassen der Metropole. Sie verwandelte die unangenehme Hitze der Nacht in ein sanftes Streicheln und die schwarze Gestalt spazierte geradewegs auf den großen, aus weißen Marmor bestehenden Tempel des Paladin zu. Der schwarze Mond Nuitari glänzte, für diejenigen, die ihn sehen konnten, wie eine Feuerkugel am Horizont und tauchte die nicht weit entfernten Berggipfel in ein unheilvolles Licht. Unheil kündigte sich an, doch noch war es fern. Ein einziges Mal sollte heute eine Zusammenkunft stattfinden, bevor die Welt ihr Antlitz für immer verändern würde. Als die Schwarze Robe den Rasen betrat, wurde die Freude über dieses bevorstehende Ereignis durch einen enormen Schmerz ersetzt. Flammen breiteten sich im Körper der dunklen Gestalt aus, sie jagten wie ein reißender Fluss durch die Adern und schienen alles auf ihrem Weg zu verzehren. Das Blut des Herzens schien zu verbrennen, wollte alles zerstören, was die Person in sich trug. Eine unsichtbare Kraft riss an dem Körper, wollte ihn zerreißen, ausmerzen und zerstören. Doch der Mensch beachtete die Schmerzen nicht, es hielt ihn nicht auf und so lief er weiter über die ebenen Rasenflächen zu, dem großen Eingangsportal des Tempels. Die Hitze der Macht an diesem heiligen Ort schwebte über der Schwarzen Robe. Eine Hand wurde gehoben und kündigte durch ein heftiges Klopfen einen Besucher an.

Der Novize döste schläfrig auf einem bequemen Stuhl, gleich neben dem Eingang und wurde aus seinem leichten Schlaf gerissen, als er plötzlich hörte, dass jemand Einlass wünschte. Erschrocken über dieses Begehren zu so später Stunde, saß er jäh kerzengerade und rieb sich die Augen. Er blinzelte und beobachtete einen Moment die tanzenden Flammen der Kerzen, die ordentlich in Leuchtern den Gang entlang aufgestellt waren und dachte darüber nach, dass er nur geträumt hätte. Dann kam erneut das Klopfen, diesmal lauter und deutlicher. Der Novize sprang auf, nahm eine Öllampe in die Hand und schlich auf leisen Sohlen zum Eingang. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, zischte ihn in einem heftigen Seufzer aus und begann langsam die schwere Tür zu öffnen. Der junge Mann hatte Angst und wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich verantworten konnte, zu so später Stunde einem Gläubigen Einlass zu gewähren, aber es musste wohl auch etwas wichtiges sein, wenn jemand um die Mittwacht Einlass begehrte.

Das Eingangsportal öffnete sich und der Novize riss seine Augen weit auf. Vor ihm stand, in schwarzen Roben gekleidet, eine Person. Die Kapuze, die mit silbernen Runen den Saum des dunklen Gewandes überzog, war tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die Hände in den Ärmeln versteckt und ließ nichts von der Person erkennen, die sich darunter verbarg. Augenblicklich erschrak er und wich einen Schritt zurück. Seine Beine zitterten bei diesem unerwarteten Anblick und sein Atmen kam vor Furcht stoßweise. Das hier war nicht Dalamar, der Dunkelelf aus dem Turm der Erzmagier, denn den Magier kannte er und dieser kam niemals zu so später Stunde. Er versteckte auch niemals sein Antlitz, sondern lief mit offenem Gesicht, wenn er einen Besuch der ehrenwerten Tochter Crysania abstattete. Der Novize rang mit sich selbst und versuchte seinen Schrecken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dann stammelte er leise, dass fast einem Flüstern glich, „W … W … Wer seit Ihr? W … Warum wünscht eine Schwarze Robe zu so später Stunde Einlass in den heiligen Tempel?".

Doch es kam keine Antwort, sondern die dunkle Gestalt verharrte still und schweigend am Eingang und schien ihn aus den verborgenen Augen zu mustern. Eine Wärme strahlte von dieser Person aus, die angenehm, aber auch gleichzeitig unermesslich schmerzlich an seinem Körper zerrte. Wieder nahm der junge Novize seine ganze Willenskraft auf sich und sprach diesmal mit etwas festerer Stimme, „Wenn Ihr Lady Crysania sehen möchtet, sie schläft, kommt morgen zur frühen Stunde wieder".

Nach diesen Worten reagierte die Schwarze Robe zum ersten Mal und schüttelte sanft, aber bedacht den Kopf, um dem jungen Mann zum Verstehen zu geben, dass er dies nicht wünschte.

Der Novize dachte über diese Begebenheit nach und überlegte fieberhaft, was er denn jetzt tun sollte. Die Verehrte Tochter Crysania schätzte Besuche, auch wenn es eine Person war, die ihr Herz der Königin der Finsternis verschrieben hatte. Dass die Klerikerin schlief, hatte er nur als Ausrede benutzt, denn sie blieb lange wach und stand auch zu früher Stunde wieder auf. Der Zweifel an seinem Handeln nagte an ihm und dabei beobachtete er die dunkle Gestalt am Eingang. Sie schien nichts Böses im Sinn zu haben, wie sie dort ruhig stand. Eine ungeheurere Aura umgab sie, doch diese verriet nur eine unerklärliche Hitze, die auch von dem heißen Wetter der Nacht her stammen könnte. So beschloss er, der Person Einlass zu gewähren, auch wenn er nicht Recht wusste, wieso es so war. Nur eines wusste er mit Gewissheit, dass die Schwarze Robe Lady Crysania sehen wollte.

Der Novize trat zur Seite, wobei er die Öllampe von sich weg hielt und dabei in einen langen, hellen Gang leuchtete und mit dieser Geste, die Person zum Eintreten einlud. Diese überlegte nicht lange, trat über die Schwelle und stand augenblicklich im Innern des Tempels. Mit dem Blick auf die Schwarze Robe gerichtet, schloss der junge Mann Tür, umrundete die fremde Person und führte sie ohne Umwege zu den Privatgemächern der Verehrten Tochter.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ Crysanias Sinne hellwach werden. Ihr weißer Tiger und treuer Begleiter Tandar erhob seinen Kopf und schaute wie seine Herrin auf und bedachte sie mit einem Blick der Ergebenheit.

„Herein", hörte sich Crysania sagen und überlegte, wer so spät denn noch etwas von ihr wollte, aber die Neugier trieb sie dazu an, das herauszufinden.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und die Klerikerin hörte, wie Gewänder raschelten und eine Person sachte einen Schritt über die Schwelle tat. Im gleichen Moment spürte sie ebenfalls die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person, doch diese blieb regungslos am Eingang stehen. Ihr Tiger starrte den jungen Mann durchdringend an, nicht mit dem schnellen, gewöhnlichen Blick eines Tieres, sondern mit dem bewussten, nachdenklichen Blick eines Menschen.

„Verehrte Tochter des Paladin, entschuldigt die Störung, aber eine Schwarze Robe bittet um Einlass und möchte mit Euch sprechen?", erklang die gefasste Stimme des Novizen, wobei er ehrfürchtig seinen Kopf senkte.

Crysania blickte zu den bereits niederbrennenden Feuern der umherstehenden Kerzenleuchter, geradeso, als ob sie die Flammen sehen könnte und lauschte auf jedes kleinste Geräusch, denn es war still. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen, nur das aufgeregte Atmen des jungen Mannes und ein ruhiges und beständiges Luftholen einer weiteren Person. Was hatte der Novize eben gesagt, eine Schwarze Robe wollte sie sehen. Diese Tatsache schien nicht ungewöhnlich, war doch Dalamar öfters bei ihr zu Besuch. Doch sie spürte eine ungeheurere Aura die sie kannte. In ihre Gedanken vertieft und auf unerklärliche Weise Gefühle einem Menschen zu zuordnen, der immer noch ruhig an einem Ort verweilte, veranlasste sie, aufzublicken und in Richtung Tür mit ihren blicklosen Augen zu schauen.

„Dalamar?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein, Verehrte Tochter", kam die Antwort des jungen Mannes. „Soll ich ihn hineinführen?"

Wieder überlegte Crysania und versuchte, einen Berg von Gefühlen zu ordnen, die diese Antwort mit sich brachte. Wenn es nicht der Dunkelelf war, wer denn dann. Sie kannte nur zwei Schwarze Roben und letztere gab es nicht mehr. Der Magier war für immer verloren, so wie sie durch ihn ihr Augenlicht verlor. Aber es konnte niemand anderer sein. Als sie dann plötzlich einen Duft wahrnahm, machte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer. Wohlgeruch nach Rosenblättern, aber auch der Duft nach getrocknetem Fledermausdung, gemischt mit Verfall und Verwesung und einem Hauch des Todes.

„Raistlin?", hörte sie sich sagen und ihr Blick war immer noch auf die Tür gerichtet.

Es erklang keine Antwort. Doch Crysania schien sich sicher, dass es nur dieser Mann sein konnte, den sie einst vor dem Bösen und sich selbst retten wollte, dabei jedoch kläglich versagte.

„Raistlin, bist du es?", flüsterte die Klerikerin. Erneut keine Antwort. „Varian, bitte lass uns alleine", sprach sie mit lauter Stimme zu dem Novizen und richtete sich in dem Bett auf, auf dem sie saß.

Der junge Mann machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, in einer einladenden Geste wies er der dunklen Gestalt, in schwarze Roben gehüllt den Weg in die Privatgemächern von Lady Crysania und verschwand auf leisen Sohlen in dem Gang, den er soeben beschritten hatte, seine Öllampe nahm er mit.

Die Person trat ein und schloss hinter sich leise die Tür und drehte sogar den Schlüssel im Schloss, bis diese verschlossen war. Sie wand sich herum und starrte nun aus der Kapuze heraus direkt auf den immer noch attraktiven Körper der Frau, die wachsam auf dem Bett saß. Der weiße Tiger beobachtete aufmerksam die Schwarze Robe, ließ jedoch keinen Laut ertönen, sondern blickte mit wachsamen Augen hinüber. Dann stand er ohne ein Wort des Befehls von seiner Lagerstatt auf und trat hinüber zu einer dunklen Ecke im großen Raum. Er legte sich auf den Boden, rollte sich ein und sein Kopf ruhte sanft auf den großen Vordertatzen. Ohne ersichtliches Zeichen schloss er die Augen und schien zu ruhen.

„Raistlin, bist du es? Wie kann das sein?", sprach Crysania wieder leise und musste sich anstrengen, dass ihre Stimme fest und flüssig klang.

Doch dieser Geruch, diese Ausstrahlung kannte sie genau. Nur ein Mann war so und dieser stand in ihrem Zimmer, mitten im Tempel von Paladin.

Die Schwarze Robe antwortete wieder nicht, doch diesmal lief sie nach diesen Worten mit langsamen, aber direkten Schritten die wenigen Meter hinüber zu dem Bett, das an der Wand stand, genau gegenüber von großen Fenstern, die von feinem, dünnen Stoff verhangen waren und eine kühle Brise hereinwehte.

Erschrocken und hellwach, lauschte die Frau auf die leisen Schritte, die auf sie zukamen. Ihr Herz raste vor Aufregung und sie spürte wieder diese unermessliche Aura, die diese Person versprühte. Ihr weißer Tiger und treuer Freund über Jahre hinweg hatte sich verkrochen und dies war für sie der Hinweis, dass ihre keine Gefahr drohte. Sollte der Augenblick des Wiedersehens gekommen sein, auf den sie so viele lange Jahre gehofft, doch niemals erträumt hatte?

„Raistlin", sprach sie erneut, doch diesmal spürte sie kurz darauf, dass die Person genau vor ihr stand, bewegungslos und ruhig. Der Atem kam langsam und sie hörte ohne zu sehen, wie sich der Brustkorb hob und senkte.

Crysania streckte ihre Hände nach vorne, wollte die Person berühren, sie spüren und jede Einzelheit seiner Erscheinung durch ihre Finger ertasten und ihn sich aufsaugen. Sie berührte eine samtne Robe, die eine unsagbare Kälte ausströmte. Doch dieses Gefühl kannte sie, es war plötzlich wie gestern und ihre Hände glitten über den weichen Stoff, der durch einen Gürtel um die Taille zusammengehalten wurde.

Die Gestalt in der schwarzen Robe spürte die sanften Finger auf seiner Kleidung, sie strömten eine Wärme aus, ein Verlangen, eine unbändige Leidenschaft und erfüllte sein Herz mit einem Mal voller Freude. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Er wollte sie, ja er begehrte sie mehr, als er es sich das jemals eingestanden hatte. Jetzt saß sie vor ihm und seine Hände glitten aus dem schwarzen Stoff seiner Roben und legten sich auf das schwarze Haar, das von silbernen Streifen durchzogen war. Das Alter war ihr nicht anzusehen, auch wenn Jahre der Unnachsichtigkeit hinter ihr lagen. Er suchte Halt an ihren Strähnen und streichelte sachte darüber.

Crysania fühlte die Hände auf ihrem Kopf und mit dieser Berührung verflog die Kälte und eine Wärme, wärmer als die Sonne, gemischt mit einer unsagbaren Erregung raste durch ihren Körper. Ja, diese Hitze kannte sie, er war es, doch vielleicht war es nur ein Traum. So lange hatte sie sich diese Leidenschaft und Lust gewünscht, aber niemals gingen sie in Erfüllung. Es war wie ein Schleier aus Nebel, der sich vor ihrem inneren Auge teilte und die Gefühle in sie hinein strömen ließ und von ihr Besitz nahmen. Sie spürte seine Finger, die durch ihre Haare strichen und sie sanft liebkosten. Die Hände wanderten weiter über ihr Gesicht und ein leises, aber liebliches Seufzen entwich über ihre Lippen.

Er sah zu ihr hinab. Ihre weiße, wie Marmor wirkende Haut wurde durch den sanften Lichtschein einiger Kerzenleuchter im Raum erhellt und die Schatten tanzten wild vor Aufregung. Sie umspielten ihre grauen Augen, die freudig nach vorne gerichtet waren. Ihre Lippen waren ein wenig geöffnet und er konnte spüren, wie ihr Atem schneller ging. Er fuhr über ihre Wangen und streichelte sachte über die weiche, blasse Haut.

„Raistlin", flüsterte Crysania erneut, doch sie wurde gleich unterbrochen, in dem sie einen seiner schlanken Finger auf ihren Mund spürte und der sie anwies, nichts mehr zu sagen.

Der Finger fuhr die Konturen ihrer gewölbten Lippen nach und liebkoste mit jeder Berührung ihren vor Wollust bebenden Körper. Die andere Hand wanderte weiter über ihren Hals und berührte dabei jeden Millimeter Haut.

Das Herz der Schwarzen Robe fühlte bei diesen Berührungen das eigene Verlangen, die sie hervorriefen. Er streichelte über die weiche Haut und spürte seine Erregbarkeit, die pure Lust alles von ihr in sich aufzusaugen. Sie brannte in jeder Faser seines Seins und hüllte ihn ein, wie Watte. Die kalte Brise wehte sanft durch die Fenster und ließ wie durch unsichtbare Hand die Kapuze von seinem Kopf fallen. Sein langes Haar fiel ihm auf die Schultern und streichelte zur Aufforderung über sein eigenes Gesicht. Die Schwarze Robe kniete sich nieder und war im gleichen Augenblick auf Augenhöhe von Crysania, die ruhig, aber voller Leidenschaft auf den weichen Laken ihres Bettes saß.

Die grauen Augen der Frau blickten immer noch starr, aber leuchtend und nass vor Freude geradeaus, als sie die zarten Berührungen spürte. Seine Hände wanderten wieder, diesmal zu ihrem Nacken, während sie zuvor langsam von Gesicht und Hals ihren Weg nach hinten nahmen. Mit einer leichten Vorwärtsbewegung zog er ihr Gesicht nach vorne, bis sich ihre beiden Münder trafen.

Die Gefühle der beiden Personen im Raum schien ihn noch mehr aufzuheizen, als ihre Lippen sich berührten. Das Verlangen nahm von ihnen Besitz. Crysania öffnete ihren Mund und fühlte plötzlich die Zunge des Mannes. Sie streichelte und liebkoste die ihre. Ihr Atem ging schneller, der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich durch die in ihr aufkommende Lust. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich den beiden. Ihre eigenen Hände, die soeben noch die Taille der weichen Roben geglitten waren, fuhren nach oben über den Rücken, die langen Haare und drückten nun ebenfalls seinen Kopf gegen den ihren. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und gaben sich diesem Gefühl des Begehrens hin. Lange Minuten verstrichen, während sich die Frau und die Schwarze Robe innig küssten.

Der Mann beendete den Kuss und ließ nur widerwillig ihre süßen Lippen los, doch er musste es. Denn in seinem Blut floss plötzlich eine unbändige Lust. Er wollte alles von ihr, wollte sie auf seiner nackten Haut spüren.

Crysania merkte wie betäubt, dass die heiße Zunge, die soeben noch die ihre zu verschlingen drohte, mit einmal verschwunden war. Ihr Körper bebte erneut und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie diese Kostbarkeit ausleben wollte. Schon vermisste sie den innig, heißen Kuss. Die Liebe erwärmte ihr Herz und sie wollte ihn in sich spüren, so wie sie es noch niemals bei jemand anderem spüren wollte.

Die Schwarze Robe stand auf, streifte seinen Gürtel ab, der die Robe um seine Hüfte zusammenhielt und ließ diese in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinem Körper gleiten. Das Blut strömte durch seine Adern und ließ die Leidenschaft ihn ihm aufwallen. Er streifte seine schwarzen Lederstiefel ab. Nackt legte er sich in die weichen Laken ihres Bettes und sein Kopf lag auf einem Kopfkissen. Mit geschickten Fingern drehte er Crysania zu sich um und führte sie.

Einen Moment später hatte die Frau eines ihrer Beine über seine Hüfte geschlungen und saß ebenfalls nackt und mit erregtem Körper auf ihn. Sie konnte die Hitze spüren, die sich in den beiden ausbreitete, wie ein Flammenteppich, der ohne Rücksicht über einen Wald hinweg gleiten würde. Alles wurde aufgezerrt, um nichts von diesem brennenden Verlangen zu vergessen, nur noch das Begehren nach Befriedigung floss durch ihre Adern. Erneut spürte Crysania, wie seine Hände über ihren Körper streichelten. Sie glitten von ihrer Hüfte über ihren Bauch und brachten sie zu einem leisen sanften Seufzer. Auch er musste stöhnen, denn wie lange hatte er für diesen Augenblick gelebt. Er ließ seine Finger über ihren heißen Körper und ihre weiche Haut wandern und berührte zuerst sachte ihre Brüste. Er spürte ihre, vor Lust starren Brustwarzen und sog dieses Gefühl in sich ein. Langsam massierten seine Hände ihren weichen Busen und entlockte nun beiden ein leises Stöhnen. Sie griff nach seinen Handgelenken und hielt sie, damit er diesen Moment nicht zu Nichte machen würde. Sie wollte es spüren, sie wollte die Liebkosung der Wärme fühlen, die er bei ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Crysania beugte sich dann nach vorne und während seine Hände noch immer ihre Brüste verwöhnten, küssten ihre roten Lippen seine Brust. Sie war so heiß, voller Leidenschaft und erbebte nun ebenfalls unter ihrer Berührung. Ihre Zunge strich über die nackte Haut und küsste dabei seine Brustwarzen. Ein Stöhnen erklang und da wusste sie, dass es die schönste aller Nächte in ihrem ganzen Leben sein würde. Die Leidenschaft hatte sie nun vollkommen im Griff und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, küsste sie seine Brust immer und immer wieder. Instinktiv strich ihre Zunge über seine Haut, wanderte zum Hals, über sein Gesicht und erneut küssten sich beide innig und voller Leidenschaft.

Einige Zeit verging und Mann und Frau gaben sich dem Begehren hin. Die Hände streichelten sich gegenseitig und brachten sie immer mehr in Rage. Das Blut rauschte durch ihre Körper und die Welt um sie herum schien plötzlich nicht mehr zu existieren. Sie waren in ihrem eigenen Verlangen gefangen, fern und doch nicht fremd. Sie gehörten für diese Nacht nur sich selbst und keiner würde die Zweisamkeit zerstören.

Crysania spürte, dass sie mehr wollte, mehr als die zarten Berührungen und Liebkosungen seiner Lippen und seiner Hände. Sie beugte sich nun noch weiter nach vorne und ihre Zunge küsste seinen Bauch. Diese Berührung ließ den Mann unter ihr erzittern. Er war ihr Gefangener und würde sich nicht wehren, genauso wie sie sich nicht gegen seine Gefühle wehren konnte. Ihre Lippen gingen nun noch weiter nach unten und hielten einen kurzen Moment an. Sein leises, jedoch sanftes Stöhnen wurde lauter und er forderte dadurch nur noch mehr und das wollte sie ihm auch endlich geben. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um sein erregtes Glied und dieser Sinnesreiz ging in sie über. Beide erhitzen Körper bebten und dann strich ihre Zunge immer wieder auf und ab. Seine erregte Männlichkeit reagierte auf ihre Berührung und er zuckte kurz vor Freude unter ihr auf. Dann stieg die Lust. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und führte sie sanft, aber bestimmend. Die Küsse, die folgten verlangten von ihm Geduld, doch diese konnte er nicht mehr lange aufrecht halten. Zu lange hatte er auf diese Empfindung verzichtet, die ihn jetzt zu überwältigen versuchte. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen und spürte jede ihrer Bewegungen, wenn sie seine heiße Haut berührte und dann bäumte er sich unter ihr auf. Crysania ließ los und ein Moment der Unsicherheit erhielt Eintritt in ihr Inneres. Sie verspürte Furcht vor dem, was nun kommen sollte und wusste nicht, ob sie dem gewachsen war. Wie lange sie auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatte, wie viel Zeit sie damit verbrachte, sich diesen Moment immer und immer wieder vorzustellen, doch nun schien er gekommen zu sein. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben, wo sie es sich doch so sehr gewünscht hatte. Crysania wollte ihre Leidenschaft mit ihm teilen, sich ihm mit Haut und Haar ganz ergeben.

Er spürte ihre Unsicherheit und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen. Oh ja, das würde der Moment werden, auf den er so lange in seinem Leben verzichtet hatte und vor dem er doch innerlich immer wieder zurück schreckte. Doch dieses Mal gab es kein zurück mehr. Sie beide waren an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie ihr Inneres miteinander teilen und lieben würden. Er ließ seine Hände an ihre nackte Hüfte gleiten und rückte sie näher zu sich heran. Und sie tat es, so wie er sie führte. Dann verschwanden plötzlich seine warmen Hände und sie wusste, dass es nun an ihr lag, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Sie schloss die Augen und im nächsten Augenblick brannte sie in ihrem Inneren. Eine Sinnlichkeit, gemischt mit der unbändigen Erregung ihrer Lust strömte aus und erfüllte sie. Crysania spürte seine erregte Männlichkeit in ihrem heißen Inneren, spürte wie er sie streifte und dann schwebte sie, als der Schmerz nachließ und sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft und puren Begehren hingab. Vor beider Augen blitzen Sterne auf.

In rhythmischen Bewegungen spürte sie ihn in sich und ein lautes Stöhnen wich über ihre Lippen in den Raum. Im gleichen Moment fing auch er an aufzustöhnen und sein Körper erbebte erneut über die ungewohnte Zweisamkeit der beiden. Er konnte ihre Hitze fühlen, die sich ihren Weg bahnte und jede Faser seines Seins erfasste. Ihr Atem kam stoßweise und erfüllte das Zimmer mit den Seufzern ihrer Stimmen.

Lange Zeit verstrich und immer und immer wieder liebten Crysania und der Mann sich in ungezügelter Erregung.

Als die Sonne sich langsam, aber stetig ihren Weg über den östlichen Horizont bahnen wollte, trat die Gestalt, in schwarze Roben gehüllt aus dem Zimmer der Verehrten Tochter des Paladin, in den langen Gang. Die Kerzen waren bereits herunter gebrannt, nur ein junger Mann saß dort neben der Tür auf einem bequemen Sessel und rieb sich plötzlich die Augen, als er den Mann hinaus treten sah. Er hatte wieder die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, beide Hände in den weiten Ärmeln verborgen und ging ohne auf etwas zu achten zum Eingangsportal. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern lief langsam, aber bedächtig dem Ausgang entgegen. Der junge Novize war im ersten Moment erschrocken, sprang von seiner Schlafstätte auf, auf der er die ganze Nacht Wache gehalten hatte, jedoch eingeschlafen war und blinzelte durch die noch offen stehende Tür. Er erkannte die Verehrte Tochter, die nackt in ihrem Bett schlief. Ihr langes Haar fiel über den schneeweißen Rücken, doch sein Blick richtete sich auf ein bleiches Laken, das an der Seite herunter fiel. Dort erkannte er einen blutigen, jedoch kleinen Fleck und er hielt wie gebannt seinen Atem an. Er wusste nicht was er denken, noch was er fühlen sollte, so beschloss er, die Tür zu schließen und keinem Menschen ein Sterbenswort über diesen Vorfall zu berichten. Das tat er dann auch und wollte sich soeben zu dem Fremden umdrehen, doch dieser war bereits verschwunden. Nur die Tür stand offen und wehte warme Sommerluft herein. Der junge Novize rannte den Gang entlang und als er durch das offene Portal schaute, sah er auch dort niemanden mehr. Vielleicht habe ich dies alles nur geträumt und wache gleich in meinem Bett auf und werde über meine eigene Ängstlichkeit lachen. So machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt in das Innere des großen Tempels.

Die Schwarze Robe spazierte erneut durch die Straßen der großen Stadt im Norden. Die Sonne stieg gemächlich, jedoch bereits heiß über den Horizont und erhellte die Gassen. Die ersten Menschen liefen herum, öffneten die Läden an ihren Fenstern oder huschten noch verschlafen vor ihren Geschäften herum, um die Waren für diesen Tag in ausladenden Ständen den Käufern zu präsentieren. An einer Ecke blieb die schwarzgehüllte Gestalt stehen und sah über einen Platz hinüber zu einem großen Gebäude, welches sich vor ihr erstreckte. Ein Schild kündigte an, dass es sich hier um die große Bibliothek von Palanthas handelte. Plötzlich musste die Person in den schwarzen Roben husten und es schüttelte die zarte Gestalt bis ins Mark. Ein herzzerreißendes Geräusch und nach einigen qualvollen Minuten schien der Anfall von ihr abzulassen. Der Mann zog ein weißes Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich damit über die blutbefleckten Lippen. Ein Hauch von Farbe rötete seine goldfarbenen Wangen und dann sprach er leise zu sich selbst, „Mein alter Freund, jetzt habe ich doch noch meine Erfüllung bekommen, die du mir nicht zugestehen wolltest" und danach trat ein freundliches, jedoch kaltes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und umspielte sein Gesicht. Die goldenen Augen unter der Kapuze schauten hervor und fingen an zu leuchten. „Jetzt kann der Krieg beginnen … ich werde mit dir zusammen warten."


End file.
